


Bride of Voldemort

by Calliope (binks95)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2017-12-24 08:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/937666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/binks95/pseuds/Calliope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[AU] The war is over, Harry Potter is dead and Voldemort is one step away from taking over the world. All traitors have been killed and muggle-borns and half-bloods now slave for the death eaters. The last few survivors are still stuck at Hogwarts, waiting for Voldemort to make his first move.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

It's tragic isn't it? You always think that good will conquer evil, light will overcome dark... But the sad thing is, this is real life and in real life fairy tale endings don't exist...

Everybody was filled with false hope when Harry Potter 'returned from the dead'. We all felt a sudden vigour, a sudden confidence. It didn't take a mind reader to know what everybody was thinking,

"Yes! We're going to win this war!"

But who could blame them? 'The Boy Who Lived' was now 'The Boy Who Lived, Again'! How on Earth could we possibly lose now with a hero who was pretty much indestructible?

By the time everybody realised how wrong they were, there were only a few hundred students left alive. It was awful... Burned into everyone's minds was the image of 'The Chosen One' surrounded by Voldemort and his Death Eaters; no escape... He didn't stand a chance.

All it took was one quick flash and our saviour, our hero was gone...

This time he did not open his eyes. He did not jump magically back to life. He just lay there, cold, still... dead.

Oh God... the wails and cries of the witches and wizards who had sacrificed everything. We had been fighting for nothing, and now that Voldemort had won we all knew only more people were going to die at the hands of this monster.

He appointed himself headmaster of our ruined school. Half-bloods or mud-bloods that were still alive were to clean up, single-handedly and without magic... After all they weren't worthy of a wizard's wand...

The only people left were pure-bloods. Except for the Weasley's who had been killed for being 'blood traitors'. Draco Malfoy had been made head of the Student Body while his father was now Voldemort's right hand man. Unfortunately his wife, Narcissa, was killed for lying to the Dark Lord about Harry Potter's death.

No one was allowed to go home that summer, not even the seventh years. Supposedly Voldemort still needed us for important business, whatever that meant... All we knew was the entire universe was facing destruction at the hands of Lord Voldemort and his Death Eater chums.

After a week of complete silence from the Dark Lord he finally had us called to him, one by one so he could 'get to know us' personally...


	2. Part 1

"Desirae Matthews?"

I stiffened at the sound of that Death Eater drawling my name. In my mind I'd been hoping this moment would not come, desperately repeating the words 'not me' over and over. Even now as I rose from my seat and followed the pale, dark eyed death eater, I didn't even want to imagine what was in store for me during this 'meeting'.

He took me up the staircase that used to lead to Dumbledore's office. There were chunks of missing stone and cracks scattered across the formally smooth steps. Even the ride upwards seemed jittery, bumpy and a bit lethargic as if the stone bird that controlled the staircase wasn't feeling quite himself today. Him and me both, I thought...

When we finally reached the top we were stood in front of those large oak doors that used to feel so familiar... but now they were like the opening to hell.

"Well? What you standing around for?" drawled the death eater. "Go in!"

I jumped at his sudden raised voice, now even more nervous. With shaking hands I pushed open the heavy door and stepped inside.

I shivered automatically upon entry. It was freezing cold and draughty due to chunks of wall that were missing and maybe even the presence of that evil man himself. I didn't notice him straight away but when I did my stomach leapt and I felt sick. For a moment he was stood with his back facing me but at the sound of my footsteps on the cold marble floor he turned around slowly and menacingly.

Before, I had only seen his face from afar and while it was scary then it was petrifying now... He was so pale his skin was almost transparent and all across it were purple and red veins that seemed to quiver and pulse. His eyes were red, his pupils like a snake's and his nose was only two dark slits in the centre of his face. He smiled a sickening smile which showed pointed teeth and then he gestured to the chair in front of him.

"Sit down..."

His voice chilled me to the very bone - it sounded like a hiss from deep in his throat and seemed to be a warning more than an offer.

Swallowing, I approached the chair, feeling his piercing eyes on my being as I did so. When I sat down he continued to stare at me and for a moment there was deathly silence. Eventually, he began to walk around the office refusing to relinquish his gaze with each step. He seemed to circle me and take me in from all angles. Then, when it seemed like he was satisfied, he sat down.

"Your name?"

"...D-Desirae Matthews..."

"When you are talking to me you will refer to me as sir, do you understand?"

"Yes s-sir..."

"Good... House?"

"...Gryffindor sir..."

"Hmm... Blood status?"

"Pure blood sir."

"And I should think so too..."

I winced at this remark but was far too frightened to comment on it.

"Look at me when I am talking to you, Desirae Matthews!"

I bolted upright, meeting his blood red eyes. Again there was a silence where he seemed to stare into my very soul... eventually he said,

"Desirae Matthews you look very tense," Voldemort seemed to smile at me, though I was trying my hardest not to look directly into his face. "Try and relax. After all, I hope we can become very firm friends."

What on Earth does he mean by that? I wondered to myself.

Voldemort rose again. "Would you like a drink?"

"No thank you sir," my throat was actually screaming out for some form of liquid but I wasn't going to accept anything from him.

Voldemort walked to the window, completely disregarding the sloshing fountain of cool water in the corner of the room and the fancy crystal glasses stood next to it. This wasn't much of an interview...

I looked around the circular, crumbling room with curiousity. Almost all the gilded frames on the walls were empty except Professor Dumbledore's and one with 'Phineus Nigellus Black' written across the bottom in spirally gold lettering. Professor Black seemed distracted and slightly agitated as if he'd been told some very bad news. Professor Dumbledore, on the other hand, was fast asleep at a time when I really wished he wasn't - even though he was just paint and canvas I would have felt a lot better if he was watching over my 'interview' with the Dark Lord.

That's when I noticed a pair of dark eyes looking at me from above the Headmaster's desk. The potions master, Professor Snape, was staring at me over his pale, hooked nose. After meeting his eyes it was hard to tear them away.

"Hello again, Miss Mathews," he said in the same deep, slow voice as if he were talking to a five-year-old.

"Good evening, Professor..." I replied, slightly confused as to why he was talking to me.

"You still owe me an essay..."

"Yeah, I'll get it to you as soon as possible, Professor."

Snape frowned, "Very funny, Miss Matthews. In case you haven't noticed I've been reduced to a 2D image, incapable of interacting with the physical world except through speech."

"Stop hassling my students, Severus..."

I jumped. Voldemort had crept up behind me, his pale, veiny hands wrapped around the back of my chair. He was staring at Professor Snape with venom in his eyes that said 'shut up before I burn your canvas'.

"I apologise, my Lord," Snape replied, with almost equally as much spite.

There was a pause and then Voldemort said, "You may go..."

Vigorously, I jumped up from my seat and fled through the large oak doors, hoping never to have to return into that room...


	3. Part 2

I found myself unable to sleep for a good few nights, the vision of the Dark Lord's burning red eyes haunting my dreams. It seemed as if everywhere I went I could feel his piercing gaze on my back and those cold hands on my shoulders.

One night I awoke to the velvety darkness of the dormitory. All around me was the peaceful breathing of my fellow Gryffindors as they slept, undisturbed. For a while I just stared into the blackness, unable to go back to sleep. I couldn't understand how everybody else could sleep after everything that had happened.

Eventually I swept the burgundy sheets off my body and walked down the cold stone stairs to the common room. In the hearth were a few smouldering coals and embers as the fire burned down. I was starting to get bored with sitting aimlessly on the scarlet sofa whenever I couldn't sleep - besides it wasn't like I had teachers to give me homework. I was sick of worrying about everything and knew I had to distract myself. Ahead of me was the circular portrait hole, openly inviting me to go for a stroll around the darkened corridors of Hogwarts.

I hesitated. To go out would be a huge risk... Voldemort had passed a rule negating anyone from leaving their common room after six o'clock exactly or else they would be 'punished accordingly'. I'd broken rules in my time but none of those involved risking torture from one of the Dark Lord's lackeys...

I advanced toward the portrait hole, stupidly ignoring all my earlier doubts; my need for a distraction was far greater than my fear of being punished. When I was outside in the cool air of the Hogwarts corridors I could hear the delicate snores of the fat lady - one of the few portraits that had not left their frames - behind me. From my sock I pulled my apple wood wand and lit it, casting a small orb of light just in front of me. I headed toward the staircase with light, deliberate footsteps - though as I walked I did not see nor hear a single Death Eater.

Eventually, after half an hour of aimless wondering, I reached the entrance hall, now nothing but a crumbling mass of stone and masonry. Much of the fallen debris had been stacked into neat, little piles by the half-bloods and mud-bloods. That's when I noticed the body of a boy lying next to one of the piles. My heart leapt into my throat and I crept, cautiously to his side, relieved when I realised he was just sleeping... on the cold, dusty floor. He was slightly younger than me, though it was hard to tell as his face looked thin and sunken with cuts on his lips and cheeks. His light blond hair was flecked with grit and dirt and spotted with dry blood.

The boy shivered against the cold wind and a pang of sympathy ran through me. I gathered together parts of the broken wooden beams and arranged them next to the boy.

" _Incendio_ ," I muttered. A small tongue of fire burst from the end of my wand and met with the wood casting a magical heat.

I gave the boy one last sympathetic gaze then headed towards the school grounds feeling more helpless than I had ever felt in my life.

***

After walking the grounds a few times I began to notice the sun peeking up from behind the trees of the forbidden forest and decided it would be best for me to go back to the common room. As I started up the stairs towards Gryffindor tower I was stopped by a poking pressure in my back.

"Wh-what are you d-doing out of b-bed?"

With a sigh I turned to face my captor and met the pale grey eyes of Draco Malfoy. He was looking a little worse for wear with dark circles under his eyes and sallow sunken cheeks. There were distinct streaks down his face, visible in the dim wandlight that looked like he had been crying; and no wonder. After all his mother had just been murdered for doing nothing more than giving the wizarding world a second hope.

"I'm just going back," I replied. "I couldn't sleep."

"That's n-no excuse!" he stammered with shaky breaths "You're going to b-be in serious trouble! Do you have a-any i-idea what they'll d-do to you?" It sounded more like a warning than a threat.

"I know, I'm so--"

"No, you don't know!" he cried, almost instantly regretting it. There was a silence where he just stared at the floor. I felt for him. Nobody deserves to go through the things he went through, even if he was never my favourite person...

Eventually he took a deep breath and looked me in the eye.

"Just... go..."

With a small nod, I continued up the stairs listening to Draco's solemn steps as he walked away...


	4. Part 3

As I got closer to Gryffindor tower, my mind fixed on Draco Malfoy, I heard voices that snapped me out of my stupor. They were hushed and hasty - dangerous. My breath hitched in my throat, Draco's words echoing in my head. I glanced around the corner where three Death Eaters were crowded around the portrait of the fat lady, as if they were ganging up on her. Keeping close to my hiding place, I stopped and listened.

"Let us in, now!" spat one of the hooded men.

"Or what?" the fat lady retorted, sticking her nose high in the air and crossing her arms. "I don't want the likes of you in my common room!"

The same man held up his wand. It had a small flame flickering menacingly at the tip. "Say that again..."

I could see the fat lady swallow and shift on her feet but otherwise she did not budge. I was in awe of her bravery and felt a small smile across my lips as if I were watching a child stand up to a gang of bullies.

One of the other men pushed the Death Eater's wand down, giving him a warning glare.

"We're under strict instructions, remember?" he said. "Burning stupid paintings is not one of them."

"No one'll miss her..." replied the other, scowling at the fat lady who's tongue was pressed firmly against her cheek, as if she were trying hard to hold back from sticking it out at him.

Finally, the third one spoke,

"You are being ordered by the headmaster of the school to let us in," he growled.

"And I am telling you - either the 'headmaster' comes to open the door himself or you give me the password," replied the fat lady.

The Death Eater sighed. "It's no use," he said. "We're going to have to get the password. The Dark Lord's not going to come down here at this time of night."

"Fine, but you're explaining this mishap to him," said the second. "Last time I was almost victim to his cruciatus curse... You'd be surprised what gets him really riled up..."

The men walked away, considerably disgruntled. I stayed put until they were all out of ear and eye shot and then emerged from my hiding place. The fat lady yawned and stretched as I approached, obviously having been woken from her deep sleep by those men. A gasp escaped from her mouth when she noticed me.

"Desirae!" she whispered, fervently. "What are you doing out here?!"

I went to answer but she cut me off.

"Those men were looking for you!"

My eyes widened. "What? Why?"

"They must know you're out of bed!" she said. "Quick! Get in here now!"

I nodded as the frame swung forward. Hastily, I crawled back into the common room that was now freezing cold and lit only by the early morning sun. I sat down on the lush, red sofa - one thing that had managed to evade almost total destruction - and sighed, somewhat glad to be back in the comfort of Gryffindor tower. However, fatigue still alluded me so I didn't bother to go back up to the dormitory, not wanting to risk waking my dorm-mates.

For a long while I just sat in silence, lost in my own troubled thoughts. Then, suddenly, the portrait hole was open again. My head turned swiftly to look and I spied one of the three Death Eaters from before. I jumped to my feet, almost defensively.

"The headmaster requests your presence," he said. "Urgently."

I looked at his smirking face and swallowed.

"It's a bit early in the morning for that, isn't it?" I answered.

"Perhaps you shouldn't have been out of bed then."

My mouth opened slightly in shock. So they did know... But how? Even under the legislation of Albus Dumbledore, security wasn't this strict. I considered denying it... but what good would that do?

"...Alright..."

The Death Eater made an 'after you' gesture. I obliged, hesitantly, trying to ignore the mantra of 'Do you have any idea what they'll do to you?!' that echoed in my head.

Outside, the other two men stood in waiting.

"Just to make sure you don't cause any trouble," said the first.

As we walked away I spared one last fleeting glance at the fat lady who looked on in pity. I saw her mouth the word 'sorry' but I didn't blame her. It was my fault... and now I'd have to pay the price.

The headmaster's office was exactly the room I had most definitely not wanted to return to. Ever.

But now, as I stared down at my feet, three Death Eater's behind me and the Dark Lord himself looking on, I began to wonder if it was just cruel, cruel fate.

"Tell me, Desirae Matthews..." the Dark Lord started, his voice menacingly calm. "Why were you out of bed from the late hours of last night to the early hours of this morning?"

I said nothing, standing stock still and watching as a few pieces of rubble rolled past.

"I would suggest you answer me, Miss Matthews..."

I swallowed. "I..."

"I believe the first time we met I told you to look at me when I talk to you..."

I shut my eyes briefly and took a deep breath. When I looked up I shivered, his very presence never failing to chill me to the bone.

"Now..." he said, his blood red eyes locking onto mine. "Answer my question."

"I... couldn't sleep..."

"Address me as sir!"

His outburst made me jump. "I couldn't sleep... sir..."

"Do you think that excuses your actions, Miss Matthews?"

"...No, sir."

"Then why, pray tell, were you breaking the most important rule placed at this school?"

Most important? I found this hard to believe

"Don't ignore me Desirae!"

My heart beat fast at that petrifying tone of voice. It was the first time he'd addressed me only by my first name... and I did not like it.

"I-I don't know sir..."

My voice was becoming erratic.

The Dark Lord stood, his black robes framing him like a dark enigma. He slammed his hands against the desk.

"I would think that if you were unsure of your motives you wouldn't have gone through with it!" he barked. I felt the urge to shield my face from his rage. "Was it deliberately just to spite me, hmm? I tell you, you snivelling little girl, you have no idea what I'll do to you!"

'Do you have any idea what they'll do to you?'

Just when I thought I was going to break down into a fit of hysteria, somebody shouted.

"That's enough, Tom! There is no need to frighten the girl like that!"

The Dark Lord spun sharply to face the canvas of Albus Dumbledore.

"What did you say to me...?" he asked, dangerously. "May I remind you that you are no more than paint and parchment! I could burn you in a heartbeat!"

"Why haven't you then?" Dumbledore questioned, his tone serious. "If I am so easy to kill why haven't you?"

The Dark Lord sneered at Dumbledore. "Believe you me, I will destroy you before this day is out!"

"No!"

I had been barely aware of my own outburst, as if there were some part of my mind that didn't keep its mouth shut in the presence of almost certain death. The Dark Lord turned to face me with an angry swish of his cloak. His expression of anger changed to one of sickening amusement. A low laugh that was full of malice emanated from the back of his throat.

"You have some nerve, girl," he said. "I couldn't imagine anyone speaking out against me... But, not only have you done that, you've also blatantly showed a complete disregard for the school rules... Most impressive."

He was congratulating me on my disobedience? I looked up at Dumbledore who was watching intently, his brow furrowed in intense observation.

There was silence. Nobody dared break it. The Dark Lord sat back in his seat.

"Do not think this is over..." he stated, staring into my eyes. "For now, you are dismissed."

I immediately turned to leave.

"Miss Matthews."

I stopped.

"Yes... sir?"

"Don't ever talk back to me again..."

"Yes, sir."

I pushed open the doors and hastily descended the stairs. My heart beat heavily against my chest and I took a moment at the bottom to catch my breath.

"Aah, Desirae Matthews. I'm actually glad to see you, for once."

I stopped... That voice. Where was it coming from?

"Over here, by the wall."

My gaze followed the voice and instantly fell on the canvas of Severus Snape.

"...Professor?" I asked. "What are you doing down here?"

"I was... literally thrown out of the 'headmaster's' office..."

I noticed the shattered frame that was littered around the former potion's master's canvas. He glanced around himself.

"Yours is the only face I've seen all day..." he continued. "And, as much as I wish I did, it seems I have no choice but to ask for your assistance."

"In what?"

Snape rolled his eyes. "In the participation of hanging me somewhere else."

I furrowed my brow. "I don't think so, Professor."

"Are you disobeying your superior?" Snape asked with a raised brow.

"No, because you're not my superior," I answered. "You're a painting. And I have no more obligation to help you than anyone else."

I went to walk away.

"Stop. Right. There."

There was something compelling in his voice that forced my body to come to a standstill.

"Look..." he continued. "I suppose Mr Potter neglected to inform people of my real position in this whole war..."

"Real position?"

He ignored me. "I know you want to take down the Dark Lord. I can help you. Being a painting has its... perks - as minimal as they are..."

I was intrigued.

"Take me with you..." he said. "I will share someone else's frame - there are some people in the dungeon that would be perfectly willing to take me. I will move about the castle and keep an eye on the... inhabitants. No doubt I could assist you in some way."

I paused and considered his proposition. Was it a trap?

"How can I trust you?"

Snape rolled his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Wait here..."

He disappeared briefly and hastily returned with a second person that tried to squeeze into the Professor's small canvas.

"Headmaster!" I gasped.

Dumbledore was stood uncomfortably close to Snape, a pleasant smile on his face.

"Hello again," he said.

"Make it quick, sir..." Snape grumbled.

Dumbledore nodded. "Miss Matthews, I need you to put your utmost trust in Professor Snape, as much trust as I, myself, place in him."

"But..." I started, incredibly confused. "He killed you!"

"I'll explain later!" Snape said. "Just get on with it!"

"Please, Miss Matthews," Dumbledore's sincere, blue eyes met mine. "For the greater good of Hogwarts, you must do as I ask!"

I bit my lip, hesitant. "Alright..."

Dumbledore nodded and smiled at me. Soon, he was gone, leaving a disgruntled Snape straightening out the creases in his robes. I picked up his canvas.

"Let's go," I said. "You have got some serious explaining to do..."


	5. Part 4

In the entrance hall every student was gathered, staring up at a notice on the wall. They all spoke with quick, hushed tones – the norm nowadays; nobody ever spoke properly. But whatever they were saying was lost on me. It was merely a hum at the back of my mind, as if all my senses had been blocked except for my sight that couldn't tear away from the words on that frayed, yellowed piece of parchment.

_! IMPORTANT !_

ALL STUDENTS LISTED BELOW MUST REPORT TO THE HEADMASTER'S OFFICE ON THE 15th MAY AT 16:00 EXACTLY

__

ANYBODY WHO DOES NOT ATTEND, OR IS LATE, WILL BE PUNISHED ACCORDINGLY

__

Stephanie Dudgoen

__

Sybil Dunbar

__

Aphrodite Edgecombe

__

Cora Finch

__

Ursula Klum

__

Chavelle Leach

__

Desirae Matthews

__

Mercia Pepper

__

Selena Pippins

__

Ione Ramkin

__

Although I was aware of the other people on the list, I could not look away from my own name. The two times I had spent in that sorry excuse for a headmaster's office had been two times too many. And now I was expected to go there again? I felt sick to my stomach, wondering what terrible thing I had done to deserve this... But at least this time I would have company.

Stephanie Dudgoen – a Ravenclaw. We had spoken only once when I asked if I could borrow a quill. She had looked at me with so much disgust as she begrudgingly handed her spare quill to me. A goody-two-shoes, with a ridiculously high respect for authority and unable to put a foot wrong.

Sybil Dunbar was a Hufflepuff. Friendly, sweet and helpful. I'd often seen her helping teachers carry things or picking up books that had been dropped by first years. But we had never made any personal contact.

Aphrodite Edgecombe was someone I despised. She was a Slytherin who did not live up to her namesake. Aphrodite always looked like she'd smelt something disgusting and her eyes were small and beady. She was notorious for being a suck-up to teachers and a bully to younger students. I could instantly see that she and the Dark Lord would get on fine.

Cora Finch was a fellow Gryffindor and a friend of mine. We often paired up in potions class just to play 'Consequences' on a piece of torn parchment. We were found out once by Professor Snape who read it out to the class and he gave us a fortnight's detention for including him in the story. At least there would be a friendly face at this 'meeting'.

I didn't know much about Ursula Klum except that she was a Slytherin. She rarely spoke and was only friends with one other person who I heard had been killed during the Battle of Hogwarts.

Chavelle Leach was one of the few Slytherins I could tolerate. She was part of the main clique of Slytherin girls – that included Aphrodite - that believed themselves better than everyone else. Chavelle didn't bully but she was a spectator who would sit in the sidelines and watch without a word. I disliked her for that, but she could be worse.

I had no idea who Mercia Pepper was.

Selena Pippins was one of the few pleasant Slytherins who kept themselves to themselves. Therefore, I didn't know much about her except that there was once a rumour that she had gotten drunk and tried to seduce the Bloody Baron.

Ione Ramkin was a friend of mine from Ravenclaw. She had once helped me out with a Herbology essay and since then she'd been my study buddy. Ione was very work-orientated so we rarely spoke when we studied, but she once told me that her Mother was a member of the Ministry of Magic in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. However, this was only brought up because one of our essays happened to cover the subject of magical law and I'm sure I would not know this otherwise.

I left the entrance hall as quickly as I could and practically sprinted toward Gryffindor tower. The corridors were empty as everyone was either admiring the notice in the entrance hall, or eating breakfast in total silence in the great hall – talking while eating was no longer permitted.

I hastily recited the password to the Fat Lady who started and said,

"Goodness, you almost gave me a heart attack!"

I flailed my arms at her in an attempt to convey that this wasn't a great time for idle chit-chat. She huffed and swung aside, allowing me to practically dive into the common room.

As soon as I was in the dormitory, I flung open my trunk and pulled out the canvas that was wrapped in a piece of brown parcel paper. My violent movements had awoken Snape from his apparently deep sleep.

"What the hell are you doing, woman?!" he cried, his dark eyes flashing menacingly. "Don't be so rough, you ignorant girl!"

"Professor!" I gasped, breathlessly. "There's...! There's a...!"

"A what?!" Snape yelled. "Spit it out, for goodness sake!"

"A notice...!" I continued. "In the hall! From Voldemort!"

"What?" Snape snapped. "Well, what was it about?"

I explained to him what it had said, and recited the names that I could remember. He looked at me with utter disdain.

"So?" he spat. "What the hell does this have to do with me?"

"You're telling me you don't know anything about this?" I asked in disbelief.

"Of course I don't!" Snape retorted. "The Dark Lord's business is his business and his alone!"

"Well someone must know!" I answered, desperately. "What about Professor Dumbledore?"

Snape sighed and passed a hand over his eyes. "Let me guess... you want me to go and ask Albus if he knows anything, right?"

"Please..." I said, hearing the pathetic pleading tone in my voice. I needed to know why my name was on that parchment, why the Dark Lord had taken such an interest in the ten of us.

Snape looked me dead in the eye. "I would rather kiss a werewolf."

With that he disappeared from the canvas. For a moment I sat there in disbelief, gaping at the empty picture in my hands.

"You evil...!" I started before throwing the canvas forcefully back into my trunk and slamming down the lid. I sat in seething silence for about a minute before I sighed heavily and exited the dormitory with stomping footsteps.

With nothing to do and an otherwise painfully boring day ahead of me, I went down to the library in search of some peace and quiet. The place was in ruins now, the walls covered in gaping holes and books that had once been neatly placed in their shelves now scattered on the floor, heavily damaged. A few Ravenclaws had taken it upon themselves to stack up some of the more intact books into little piles and labelled them with magical letters that floated above each pile.

As expected, there was no-one around and the place was eerily quiet, the only sound being a whistling wind that gave me chills. I took a book from the pile marked 'spell books' and sat down in a tattered chair.

For about fifteen minutes I studied a particular duelling spell, making a mental note that it may come in handy one day. My attention was suddenly diverted, however, by a sound that came from what was once the restricted section. Draco Malfoy appeared, walking slowly with his eyes fixed on a book in his hands. I didn't get a chance to see what it was before he noticed me and hurriedly put the book away in his bag. He cleared his throat and I cleared mine, yet it did not help the awkward silence that hung in the air between us.

"...So..." Draco started. "...You're alive..." He kept a straight, seemingly disinterested, face all the while he spoke. But he could act as nonchalantly as he liked – I had seen him at his weakest.

"Yeah," I said with a sarcastic smile. "Seems they're not as ruthless as you made them out to be."

He flinched and I knew I'd touched a nerve. For a moment anger flashed across his face, but he tried desperately not to let it get to him.

"Whatcha got there?" I asked, nodding at his bag.

"None of your business," he answered, walking past me. But instead of leaving, like I thought he would, Draco took a seat as far away from me as possible and pulled out his book. In turn, I went back to my own.

I hadn't realised I'd fallen asleep until the violent shaking awoke me. Startled, I sat bolt upright and looked around in fright. Draco was stood at my side, the same book clutched tightly in his hand as he scowled at me in annoyance.

"What?" I asked, groggily.

"It's half-past five," Draco drawled. "You may not be so lucky with the Death Eaters a second time."

I stood up violently, grabbing the book on the table. "Oh, Merlin's pants..." I cursed. "Thanks for waking me up."

Draco merely grunted and started out of the library. I followed, several steps behind until he diverted down a flight of stairs. With a sigh, I stopped and called out to him.

"Hey!"

He stopped in his tracks and turned slowly round to look at me. I suddenly realised I hadn't thought of a continuation to this conversation.

"Er..." I started. "S-sorry... about what I said before..."

Draco raised a brow at me.

"I'll... er..." I continued. "I'll see you around, yeah?"

Draco stared at me for a few seconds before turning on his heel and continuing back the way he was going. I sighed again and passed a hand across my eyes. That poor kid...

When I was back in the common room I felt my fatigue catch up to me. Apologising to some friends who wanted me to join in their game of exploding snap, I ventured upstairs to the dormitory. When I opened my trunk to put away my book, a familiar face greeted me.

"Oh..." I started. "It's you. Finished kissing werewolves?"

Snape scowled at me. "Very funny. I'm sure you don't want the information I gathered for you then."

The Professor went to leave but I called out for him to come back. He did so with a satisfied smirk on his face.

"I thought so..." he said. "I've been asking around and found out that the people the Dark Lord has called to his office in two days from now are to have a second interview with him."

"A second interview?" That sickly feeling reappeared. I had barely survived one, now a second?

"Albus has also given me some important information just for you," Snape continued. "Don't you feel special?"

"What is it?"

"There is a room on the left corridor of the seventh floor opposite the tapestry of Bambas the Barmy," said Snape, slowly as if talking to a child. "Inside you'll find someone who will be of great help to you."

"Who?"

"Now if I knew that I would tell you, wouldn't I?" Snape rolled his eyes.

"Alright," I said. "We'll go there tomorrow."

"'We'?"

"Yes, 'we'. You'll have to accept the fact that we're partners now."

"Oh dear God..."

I ignored him and said goodnight, before wrapping him back in parcel paper. With a loud yawn and a complete disregard for my lack of pyjamas, I crawled under my burgundy sheets and drifted off to sleep.


	6. Part 5

"Well...? Where's the room?"

I stood in front of a high, blank stone wall, a look of bewilderment on my face. Snape sighed in exasperation between my palms. Where I stood was supposed to be the entrance to a room... But there was nothing there.

"We... are in the right place, aren't we?" I asked, turning to the tapestry behind us that depicted a man in blue robes trying to teach ballet slipper and tutu-clad trolls to dance.

"Of course we are," Snape answered with monotonous irritation. "Your lack of faith in my ability to repeat instructions is disturbing."

I ignored him and turned back to the wall, my brow furrowed in confusion.

"Why would Dumbledore tell us to go here?"

"I'm sure he has his reasons..." Snape responded as I propped him up next to the tapestry. With lack of a better idea, I pressed my ear to the cold wall and began to shimmy along it from left to right.

"What are you doing?" Snape asked. I could practically hear him roll his eyes.

"There has got to be a hidden door or something..." I murmured. When I reached the end of the wall I started back the other way, this time knocking along the masonry. Snape sighed loudly, clearly conveying his disapproval.

"Have a better idea?" I asked as I, again, reached the end of the wall and began to shimmy back the other way.

Snape took his time answering my question as if he was trying to block out my apparent stupidity. I could feel his disapproving eyes on my back.

"A hidden object charm might work, perhaps."

It wasn't a question - it was a blatant command. I stopped and shot a reserved glance at the smug Professor as I withdrew my wand and held it aloft. But before I had the chance to cast a spell, the centre of the wall began to morph and change. I watched in stunned silence as an ornate stone door gradually and gracefully appeared. My wand arm slowly fell.

"What's happening?" Snape asked. I picked him up and stood opposite the new door.

"A door appeared..."

Snape smirked. "I knew it would work."

"I didn't do anything."

"Excuse me?"

I looked left and right down the corridor before approaching the door with slow, hesitant footsteps as if it might lunge at me. With just a touch of my outstretched fingers, the door swung wide and silently open, revealing a huge, high-ceilinged room. I couldn't bring myself to move.

"Are you waiting for hell to freeze over?" Snape groaned. "Just go in."

I swallowed and looked down at the irritating Professor before taking his advice and stepping inside. Once I was in the room, the door swung silently shut behind me.

"Merlin's beard..." I breathed. The room was huge and filled to the ceiling with neat shelves that contained all manner of magical instruments and objects that would be found in a DADA classroom. Along the walls were hammocks and sleeping bags that had quite recently been slept in, and bags that may have belonged to students.

"What is this?" I asked. "How did I not know about this room?"

"Even I was unaware of this place,"said Snape.

I walked further into the strange room, my footsteps oddly quiet on the sleek, polished stone floor. It was eerie - like an abandoned building that had once been thriving with life. Worst of all, I couldn't shake off the feeling of being watched. At that moment I noticed something at the far end of the room. It was a huge painting that took up a sizable portion of space on the wall but it was empty. The frame showed only a dark and gloomy background of a forest.

"I am most definitely not aware of this painting," Snape murmured.

Just then I felt a dull prodding pain in my lower back. I stiffened, fear stunting the use of my voice. Fortunately, the attacker did the speaking for me.

"Who are you...?"

That voice... It was familiar somehow. But it sounded broken and almost unhuman.

I swallowed. "Professor Dumbledore... sent me..."

There was a thick silence.

"He said there would be someone here who could help me..."

"Who are you?"

The question was more forceful this time and the pain in my back became more poignant.

"Desirae..." I answered. "Desirae Matthews."

Suddenly the pain was gone and I heard a withered croak of,

"Des?"

My eyes widened. This person knew me? With slow, deliberate movements, I turned slowly on my heel and saw the sunken, sallow face of Neville Longbottom.

"N... Neville?!" I gasped.

"Des!" Neville squeaked. "I can't believe... Is it really you?"

Snape's canvas slipped out of my hands as I flung my arms around Neville's shoulders.

"You're okay!" I said. "When they didn't find your body I just..."

I trailed off as I drew away from him. To me my excitement seemed unjustified. Neville was shy and quiet so we had rarely spoken save for the times he helped me in Herbology. We were friends, of course, but I never tried to get to know him better and neither did I repay him for all the times he'd assisted me. But at this moment, to see him after thinking he was dead all this time was like seeing someone who had been raised from the grave. I was extremely happy and couldn't wipe the grin from my face. This reaction just made it clear to me how much I'd missed him.

"Have you been here all this time?" I asked.

Neville nodded. "I've had Winky bring me food from the kitchens." At my confused expression he added, "A House-Elf. But there's only so much she can bring me at a time... Plus I haven't seen her in over a week..."

At my feet there was a clearing of the throat.

"If you don't mind..." the Professor drawled.

With a quiet apology I retrieved Snape's canvas and held it up. I heard a low chuckle emanate from him.

"Well, well, well..." he said. "Mr Longbottom..."

The look on Neville's face plus the spluttering cry of 'Professor Snape?!' made me laugh - the first time I'd laughed in a long time. Neville constantly kept glancing between me and the canvas before he said,

"What are you doing with him?"

I shrugged. "He's wormed his way into my life and now I can't shake him off."

Neville smiled but it was wary. I remembered that he probably still thought of Professor Snape as a traitor. The three of us sat against the wall beneath the eerie painting and I explained as much as I could to him. When I was finished, he stared blankly down the empty expanse of room and said,

"Wow..."

"I know..." I smiled. There was a silence that was quickly broken, once again, by Professor Snape's loud throat clearing.

"Miss Matthews, I believe you've forgotten something important..." he said.

At the words I was struck with realisation. Neville jumped at the loud 'Oh!' I emitted.

"Neville!" I started. "Dumbledore told me that there was someone in this room that could help me. And since you're the only one here I'm assuming he meant you."

Neville looked taken aback. "Me? What am I supposed to do?"

I shrugged, truthfully. Neville looked incredibly worse for wear and I doubted he could really do much in terms of 'helping me'. But he looked thoughtful for a moment before springing to his feet as fast as his run-down body could and walking briskly over to a large trunk. He dug through it, throwing clothes and quills and parchment over his shoulder before he eventually found what he was looking for. When he stood up he was holding a blank piece of folded parchment in one hand and a kind of silvery cloak in the other.

"I managed to retrieve this from the grounds before the Death Eaters could find it," Neville said, holding up the cloak.

"What is it?" I asked.

Instead of answering, Neville swung the cloak over his shoulders. I gasped loudly as his whole body from the neck down completely disappeared, as if it had never been there in the first place.

"An invisibility cloak..." Snape whispered. But that was impossible... Invisibility cloaks didn't exist!

"Are you saying this is a real, honest-to-goodness, invisibility cloak?" I asked, groping out toward Neville and feeling my finger tips brush against something light and smooth like silk.

Neville smiled. "That it is!" he said.

I found it impossible to close my mouth. I was absolutely astonished... it was like something from a fairy-tale.

"Who did it belong to?" I asked.

"Harry..." Neville said sadly.

I stopped. Harry Potter had been in possession of an invisibility cloak all this time? The more I learnt about him, the more he continued to astound me.

"He also had this in his bag." Neville shrugged off the cloak and held up the piece of parchment. "It's a map, but..." I watched as Neville rotated the blank parchment over and over in his hands, searching intently for something. Honestly, I was unable to see how a map would be of any use to us.

"What's it a map of?" I asked.

"Hogwarts," Neville answered. "And it shows every single secret passageway around the castle. Plus, it tells you where any person is at any time."

In shock I snatched the parchment from Neville's grasp and began to mimic his movements. I turned it over several times, unfolded it and re-folded it but was otherwise unable to find any map.

"It has a kind of password," said Neville, making gestures that suggested I should be more careful with it. "I saw Harry use it during DA meetings but I can't recall what he used to say to it. Something like 'I swear an oath to the map'..."

I glanced at him, confused. What kind of map makes you take an oath?

"Neville, you have to remember!" I cried, grabbing fistfuls of his grubby shirt. "This could be essential!"

Neville pried my hands away from him, looking apologetic. I sighed in frustration and took the map between my fingers.

"Please, please, please show me the map!" I pleaded. For a brief moment my face lit up as writing began to form across the paper. But my bright smile ultimately faded when I read it.

_Mr. Moony offers his condolences to Miss Matthews and kindly requests Mr. Longbottom invest in a remembrall._

_Mr. Prongs agrees with Mr. Moony and encourages Miss Matthews to keep trying._

_Mr. Padfoot would like to apologise for finding the situation hilarious and offers the reassurance that they will find the answer._

_Mr. Wormtail also finds the situation laughable and suggests Mr. Longbottom be better suited for dire times such as this._

My mouth fell open and I stood there, gaping like a fish. In frustration I shoved the map into Neville's chest and flopped into a hammock, my hands over my face.

"Who are these people?" Neville asked, squinting at the parchment. I merely shrugged in response. "Don't worry. I'm sure I'll remember it sooner or later."

"Sooner would be best..." I murmured.

With Snape's sudden reminder that it was coming up to five o'clock I took the cloak from Neville, said a heartfelt goodbye and left the room, but not before Neville informed me of how to get back in. I felt satisfied with the item tucked safely away under my jumper and when I arrived back at the dormitory I put it away with the Professor in my trunk.

"It's quite cramped in here, you know..." he said just before I could close the lid. I looked at him, skeptically.

"Since when could paintings experience claustrophobia?"

"When you shove them in a dark, smelly trunk with nothing to do except twiddle their thumbs."

"Go to another painting then."

I was about to close the lid before I flung it open again.

"And how exactly do you smell?" I asked.

"I don't. I merely assumed. And based on your reaction I will also assume I'm correct."

I scowled at him. "Goodnight, Professor."

With that I closed the lid on both the Professor and the cloak before stealing away downstairs to the common room. Once on the very bottom step I was greeted by two forceful hands on my shoulders.

"Des!"

"Cora!"

I met the frightened blue eyes of Cora Finch whose fingers dug painfully into my shoulders.

"What does he want?"

"What?"

"You-Know-Who!" she cried. "What does he want?"

Her outburst struck me with the painful reality that we were expected in the Headmaster's office the next day. Grimacing in a mixture of pain and nausea, I wrenched her hands away from me and grasped them reassuringly.

"I don't know," I said, slowly. It was a half-truth as I was aware of the event of a second interview. But other than that I was as clueless as Cora.

"You'll go with me, right?" she asked, a pleading tone to her voice. "We'll go at the same time, yeah?"

I smiled weakly and nodded. And there I was thinking I was a wreck... It looked like Cora was more in need of moral support.

That night was another sleepless one for me and - based on the occasional knowing glances - for Cora as well. The next day, four o'clock came along far too quickly.


	7. Part 6

It was almost quarter to four when Cora and I arrived in the dusty corridor outside the Headmaster's office. Six others were already there, stood in an oddly neat line - a remnant of the the Dark Lord's orderly regime - outside the gargoyle, looking sullen and impatient. Amongst them, I saw a face that I didn't recognise; a short Hufflepuff girl that was gripping tightly onto Sybil's hand. Sybil, in turn was giving her a reassuring smile but her eyes showed a hint of nerves. However two people were still missing; Aphrodite and Chavelle.

We lined up next to Stephanie who was staring down at her hands and didn't seem to notice our presence. On the wall, next to the spiral staircase, was a piece of parchment with big, untidy letters scrawled upon it.

_WAIT HERE UNTIL SOMEBODY COMES TO COLLECT YOU_

It was dead silent. Nobody spoke and not a single sound was made. I knew that everyone was trying desperately to ignore the situation, as if our combined willpower would just make it disappear.

I checked my watch frequently and found that mere minutes had passed each time, besides the feeling of hours having gone by.

3:46

3:49

3:51

3:52

3:55

It was at this point that I noticed there were still only eight of us. A smidgen of concern crept its way into my mind, not wanting, even Aphrodite, to incur the wrath of that man. By 3:58, they finally rounded the corner. At the look of egotistical smugness on Aphrodite's face my concern disappeared, replaced with loathing. Chavelle followed quietly behind looking indifferent. I could almost see that Chavelle had been pestering Aphrodite to get there on time.

The two of them lined up beside Cora and myself, Aphrodite making a face as she looked around. I could smell a potent, invasive perfume on her that made my nose hurt. She leant forward to read the sign.

"Ugh," she said. "Are they really making us wait?"

The sudden piercing of the silence was almost disorientating and her shrill voice seemed to echo and linger.

I couldn't tear my eyes off my watch for the last two minutes and at four o'clock, on the dot, the gargoyle began to move. All of our gazes were drawn to it as it shuddered round, firstly revealing the legs, then the torso, then the head of Lucius Malfoy. His appearance was a drastic contrast to how he had looked during the Battle of Hogwarts. His long, silvery blond hair was perfectly straight and brushed tidily. He wore crease-less black robes - different and more formal than the other Death Eaters - and black shoes that had been polished so well anyone could see their face in them. The smile on his face was weak and joyless as he stepped down from the stairs, hands clasped tightly behind his back.

Lucius counted us and, when he was satisfied, he said,

"Thank you for coming." His voice was monotonous and quiet. "Do follow me."

Lucius took his place on the highest step and Aphrodite was the first to move on behind him. Chavelle followed suit and then so did the rest of us until we were all packed tightly onto the spiral staircase. It jolted to a start, lurching some of us forward. As we went up on the painfully slow journey I could feel my heart beating faster and faster as my mind reeled, expecting the worst. When we reached the top, Lucius stepped off and stood with his back to the large and strangely intimidating double doors. He waited impatiently until we were all back in our orderly line before he spoke again.

"The Dark Lord has called you here again today because he sees potential in you," Lucius started. "He has based this off of your grades, your behaviour and your first interview."

I made a face of confusion. This had to be a lie. My grades were average, the interview had barely been an interview at all and he'd even caught me sneaking out at night. What 'potential' did he see in me? The potential to be a nervous, misbehaved girl of average intelligence? I glanced around at the others, looking for any similarities between me and them that might give me a clue as to why we were all here. But there was none.

"I will call out your name in alphabetical order," Lucius continued. "You will then accompany me into the Dark Lord's office in a quiet and orderly fashion. Those left will wait patiently and silently for us to return."

He dug a hand into his pocket and pulled out a rolled up piece of parchment. With a swish and flick of his wand the parchment unrolled and hovered beside his head. He quickly scanned it before saying,

"Stephanie Dudgeon."

All of our heads whipped round to look at the goody-two-shoes Ravenclaw who stepped forward, hesitantly and not making eye contact with the intimidating wizard. Lucius turned and pushed open the doors and Stephanie followed him with slow, reluctant footsteps. I managed to get a brief glimpse of the office before the doors were shut and felt my heart leap into my throat at the sight of that vile man.

Silence fell once again, but nobody seemed to mind. I strained my ears to see if I could make out any noise from inside the office. But it was like I'd gone deaf; the silence was almost crushing.

Looking around, I noticed there had been some form of repairs since the last time I'd been here. The walls consisted of mismatched brick and there was a film of dust across the floor left over from the removed debris.

Stephanie was gone for at least ten minutes before she reappeared. I was looking for some form of evidence on her face that something awful had happened. But she just looked exactly the same, if not a little relieved. But I didn't share in her relief.

Next was Aphrodite who walked somewhat confidently into the room. Another ten minutes passed before she returned.

"Hmph, I don't know what all the fuss was about," she whispered to Chavelle as Cora was called in. "It was boring."

I met Cora's anxious eyes with my own sympathetic ones and gave her a reassuring smile until the doors obscured her from view.

"It... it was?" asked Chavelle in hushed tones. "Well... what happened?"

"Nothing really," Aphrodite shrugged. "Just some stupid questions and a medical exam."

Everyone except Stephanie turned to look at her.

"A medical exam?" I repeated, quietly. "Why?"

Aphrodite gave me a look irritation. "I don't know, Matthews! Don't ask stupid questions!"

"You didn't think to ask?" I continued, voice raising.

"No!" Aphrodite spat, her voice also louder.

"You're so stupid! They just gave you a medical and you didn't think to ask why? You have a right to know! They can't keep that stuff from you!"

"I didn't realise you were so interested in my body, Matthews!"

"I'm not interested in you, you idiot! I'm interested for the sake of the rest of us!"

"Guys, shush!" hissed Ione.

"Why? What does it even matter? It's just a goddamn medical!"

"It's a gross invasion of privacy! Merlin knows what they could be examining!"

Suddenly, the doors swung open revealing a disgruntled Lucius. He stared venomously at all of us.

"Whoever is shouting would do well to shut up!" he growled before slamming the doors shut again.

I shot a malicious look at Aphrodite, wanting to slap her stuck-up face.

Soon, Cora came out and Ursula took her place. I mouthed 'okay?' to her as she stood beside me again. She replied with a nod but looked slightly disturbed. Aphrodite's words still resonated inside my head.

After Ursula came back, Chavelle replaced her, and I knew that I was next. I waited with bated breath, feeling my heart start to pound and as the doors opened once more. I so desperately wanted to run, get away from the castle and live in the forbidden forest. It would have been a better life than this.

"Desirae Matthews," said Lucius. His judgmental gaze fell on me as I stepped forward and I heard a whisper of 'good luck' from Cora. Lucius opened the doors and, hesitantly, I followed him inside. The slam behind me made me jump but then I was frozen solid by the cold gaze of the Dark Lord who stared at me with a smirk on his non-existent lips.

"Ah, Miss Matthews," he said. "We meet again. Sit down."

I swallowed. He was more terrifying than I remembered. Again, there was the feeling of cold on my skin and I shivered.

As I took the seat opposite the Dark Lord, Lucius went to stand, awkwardly, beside his master. Along with the addition of Lucius, I noticed three other presences in the room. Two Death Eaters were stood near the right wall, one a tall, thin woman with shining, thick black hair who stared intensely at me. The other a lanky man whose hood obscured the top half of his face, yet he seemed observant. To the left stood Madam Pomfrey, nervously playing with her hands and staring across at the empty frames, trying hard to avoid eye contact with anyone.

Voldemort leant forward and clasped his hands together. "Now then... Let's begin."

Suddenly, a quill leapt up on the desk. It dipped itself gracefully in the inkwell and then readied itself above a piece of clean parchment.

"For the record I would like to state that I have met with Miss Matthews twice before," Voldemort started, never once taking his eyes off of me. "Once at her designated interview... the other when she was breaking my clear and well-placed rules."

I swallowed, the scribbling of the quill slightly distracting.

"Sorry, sir..." I started, my voice quiet. "But why are you taking notes...?"

Voldemort's eyes seemed to flash and I winced.

"...Inquisitive..." he said, more to the quill than anyone else. "It's partly reference material, and mostly none of your business, Miss Matthews."

I gave a curt, understanding nod. He continued.

"I believe her main downfall is her disobedience. But that can always be fixed..."

My breath hitched, unwillingly. Fixed? What did that mean?

"Lucius, thoughts?" he asked.

Lucius swallowed. "Well, I am very much in agreement with you, my Lord. However, perhaps her house should be taken into account?"

"Explain."

"Well, my Lord, if you don't mind my saying we've all had experiences with Gryffindors before," Lucius continued. "They're notriously reckless and have a reputation of... getting into trouble."

"Agreed," came the shrill voice of the female Death Eater. "She'll probably get herself killed before you can even bring your ideas to fruition."

The quill scribbled intensely. Voldemort brought a hand to his mouth and hummed. I felt like I was being crushed under his gaze.

"True, true..." he murmured. "Worth considering, I suppose. Morcott, do you have anything to add?"

"No, sir," said the lanky Death Eater, stammering slightly.

"Good," Voldemort replied. "Then let's carry on. Miss Matthews, I want an honest answer; do you have a good work ethic?"

I went to answer but stopped. A good work ethic... Was this some sort of job interview?

"Um... Yes, I would say so, sir..."

It was a lie. If I was honest, I got bored easily and only devoted my time to things that caught my interest. But the words were out of my mouth before I could control them, telling him what I assumed he wanted to hear.

The quill scribbled and Voldemort nodded. 

"If I were to give you a task to do," he continued. "Would you do it, without question?"

I fell into silence, my mind screaming 'No! I would never do anything for you!'. As much as I wanted to say it, the part of me that didn't want to be killed won out.

"...Depends what it is, sir." It was as close to the truth as I could get. The two Death Eaters glanced at each other and I saw Lucius shuffle uncomfortably. Voldemort continued to stare me down and I could feel a panic begin to rise within me. Had I said the wrong thing? The only noise that broke the silence was the furious scribbling of the quill. I began to wonder if the Dark Lord was communicating with it telepathically. I tried to crane my neck and get a glimpse at what it was writing, but his voice froze me in place.

"Well then, I'll give you an example..." he said, dangerously quiet. "Say I was to give you a proposition... and that proposition meant the difference between making me happy or... upsetting me... what you do?"

I didn't like the way he said 'upsetting'. There was menace in the whole sentence but that word sent a chill down my spine. What other answer could I give? The question was vague and yet the meaning was all too clear.

"...Then I would do it, sir."

There was a noise to my left like a releasing of breath. Madam Pomfrey had a look of relief across her face.

The Dark Lord's expression didn't change. "Good. Next question; Are you a caring person?"

I tried desperately to stop the look of shock and confusion making its way onto my face. Of all the questions... that was the one I least expected. What did the Dark Lord care if I was caring? Surely that was an emotion that he was incredibly unfamiliar with.

"I'm waiting..." he said.

"Uhm... yes, sir."

"Who are you caring towards?"

The urge to question him on what kind of ridiculous line of questioning this was, was hard to suppress.

"M-most people, I suppose, sir," I answered. "Friends, family..."

"Children?"

I looked at him briefly. "Ch-children, sir?"

"Yes. Do you like children?"

Was this some kind of test? What answer was I supposed to give?

"...Yes, I like children, sir..." Especially when they cry and scream over pointless things. Oh yes, children were the best.

The quill continued to scribble and I found my eyes drawn to the illegible black lines it left behind.

"I think I've heard enough," the Dark Lord said. "Madam Pomfrey."

I felt a hand yank me roughly from my seat. "Y-yes, m-my Lord..."

Madam Pomfrey hurried me into a small adjoining room that was bare except for the small table that contained a quill and parchment. A small, flickering candle dimly lit the small space.

"Sorry..." she whispered, patting my arm.

"Don't worry," I murmured. I could understand why someone would be so desperate to leave.

"Just stand still," she said as she made a little note on the parchment. Then, she drew her wand and pointed it at my face. A small, blue light shot out from the end and began to circle my head, my chest, my waist, my hips, my legs and my feet. As it did there was a sort of warmth in my body that disappeared almost as soon as the light had gone. All the while, Madam Pomfrey made notes on the parchment, her writing slow and precise as if she were trying to elongate the time away from the Dark Lord. When she was done she gave me a weak, sad smile and then gestured for me to leave. When were both back in the main office, Voldemort held out a pale white, bony hand. Madam Pomfrey placed the piece of parchment in his palm, startled when he snatched it. His red eyes sped over the black, swirly writing, all the while his own quill scribbling once again. I saw something of a smile on his lip-less mouth but it was gone in the blink of an eye. He placed the parchment back down on the desk.

"Lucius," he said.

Lucius bowed and then gestured for me to follow him. My footsteps were quick and I practically ran out of the doors as soon as I could fit through the gap.

***

The rest of the evening I spent sat on my bed, trying all manner of spells and passwords on the map. The responses I got were less than helpful and somewhat mocking from Wormtail. However, I was soon interrupted by a muffled shouting coming from my trunk. With a roll of my eyes, I put the map to one side and went to open the trunk.

"Will you shut up!" I hissed at the annoying painting. "What if someone comes upstairs and hears you?"

"I don't care!" he spat. "I want out of here!"

"I told you to go to another painting, didn't I?"

Snape narrowed his eyes. "Yes, well, Carrow and I aren't exactly on speaking terms anymore. And most other paintings won't take me."

I sighed in defeat and reluctantly picked him up. "You'd better not utter another word or I won't hesitate to put you back in there."

Mostly, Professor Snape stuck to his end of the bargain. However, as I uttered spells and enchantments I could hear him tutting and groaning. Eventually I had enough.

"What?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"Nothing," he answered. "I just don't much care for your method."

I shot him a look and then tried another combination of words as a possible password. As soon as they'd passed my lips, however, Snape tutted loudly and I couldn't stop myself from throwing down the map in frustration. My hands covered my face and I groaned into them.

"What was that for?"

My head turned slowly to look at him.

"'What was that for?'" I repeated quietly. "'What was that for?' I'll tell you what that was for! It was because of your intolerable judging, this goddamn map that refuses to help me out and this bloody Wormtail person that needs a kick up his pompous arse!"

There was a moment of tense silence. I felt like crying. The map would be incredibly useful - essential, even. But I was getting nowhere with it and could feel Voldemort breathing down my neck everyday.

"Did you say Wormtail?"

I nodded, his words barely registering at the back of my mind.

"Show me that map."

My hand felt around for the parchment and then, once I found it, I held it in front of the Professor's face.

"That sneaky rat..." he murmured. "Matthews, I may have the answer you need."

My head shot up. Without a second thought I grabbed his canvas and held it close to my face.

"What is it! Tell me! Do you know Wormtail? Where is he?"

The Professor grimaced. "I _knew_ him. He's dead."

My hands dropped and my heart sunk. "Well then why bother getting my hopes up?"

"Because he may be dead," Snape continued. "But his ghost yet lives."

"His ghost...?" I repeated. My heart began to beat anxiously. As I spoke, my voice was dripping with desperation. "Where?"

Snape looked slightly hesitant as he gave his answer.

"Malfoy Manor."


	8. Part 7

Only two days had passed since the awful meeting with the Dark Lord and now I could only ever think of two things;

"What will Voldemort do next?"

"How, on earth, am I supposed to get to Malfoy Manor?"

Needless to say, the answers never revealed themselves. I was just about ready to give up trying, the countless books on enchanted items from the library almost ready to crush my bedside table. Snape and I had not spoken since that night as he seemed to be otherwise occupied outside of his canvas and Cora had been silent with worry so I hadn't heard a word out of her either. The first time someone spoke to me after two days of painful stillness was Ione who called to me as I was leaving the library one morning.

"Des!"

I turned to see her running toward me, slightly out of breath and red in the face.

"Ione!" I greeted in shock. "Are you alright?"

"Des, have you seen Stephanie?" Ione ignored my question and replied with one of her own.

"Stephanie?" I repeated. "No, I haven't."

Ione looked about ready to cry. She ran a hand across her face and sighed, shakily.

"What's going on?" I asked, now very concerned.

Ione hesitated. "Steph... Steph hasn't been seen since yesterday. She was called to the Headmaster's office in the morning and no one's seen her since..."

She trailed off, voice hitching in her throat. It was at times like this when I knew the Marauder's map would be helpful... I wanted to do something to help, but if Ione had been looking since yesterday, what more could I do?

 "I'll... I'll ask some other people if they've seen her," I offered as some form of consolation. My hand rested on her shoulder. "Okay?"

Ione nodded and she left with a weak 'goodbye'. I didn't really want to admit it, but anyone who had been called to the Headmaster's office and then had not been seen since... well, it couldn't be good...

On my way back to the common room, I stopped a few people I knew and asked them, but they all said the same thing,

"Sorry, I haven't seen her."

There was a feeling in the pit of my stomach, as I placed my new book on the pile with the others, that something terrible had happened. I opened the trunk and, to my surprise, Snape was asleep in his canvas.

"Professor..." I whispered in some attempt to rouse him. "Professor? Professor!"

My last, forceful tone startled him awake. He looked around in confusion before his eyes fell on my face and he glared in the way that made first and second years want to flee in terror.

"What?" he asked, tone blunt and annoyed.

"Do you think you could do me a favour?" I asked.

He gave me a face that said, "No, I really don't think I can."

"Please?" I added. "It's extremely important."

Snape's gaze burnt through me but I was relieved when he begrudgingly said, "What?"

I smiled. "Thanks. Could you go around the portraits and ask if they've seen a Ravenclaw girl called Stephanie Dudgoen? She's slightly taller than average, brown hair that's normally tied back, pristine uniform, incredibly respectful of authority figures."

He sighed heavily through his nose and said, "...Alright." With that, he disappeared from the canvas.

I got up and started to leaf through my new book, looking for anything on enchanted parchments or maps. Of course, there was really nothing of interest other than maps that can read directions to you and a comparison to a muggle invention with the same idea. With annoyance I put the book down and looked across at the still blank parchment beside me. I sighed and picked it up, placing the tip of my wand against it.

"Please..." I started. "Please, I know you can't show me the map... But at least help me find Stephanie Dudgoen. Please, tell me where she is."

I cracked open an eyelid and looked at the parchment. Words began to form underneath my wand and I waited impatiently for them to be legible.

_There is no one by the name of Stephanie Dudgoen on this map_

As the words slowly dispersed, I furrowed my brow in confusion. How could she not be on the map? Had she left school grounds? Or was the map just being deliberately uncooperative.

Before I could reach an answer, the dormitory door opened and I hurriedly put the map away. Cora's pale, withered form appeared in the doorway, a piece of parchment clutched tightly in her hand. The look on her face was one of fright and panic. I went to ask he what was wrong but she approached me and gave me the parchment before I could say anything. Confused, I took it and opened it up in front of my eyes.

 

_Desirae Matthews must report to the Headmaster's office at 8pm this evening_

_Lucius Malfoy_

Immediately I could understand why there was so much fear in my friend's face. Only a few minutes ago I had explained the situation of Stephanie Dudgoen to her and now... Was I going to suffer the same fate? I suddenly felt sick with worry, my heart pounding and my fists clenching around the parchment.

"Oh..." was the only noise I could make.

"What... what do you think he wants?" Cora asked, voice timid.

I shook my head. How could I possibly know? In my heart, I hoped they would find Stephanie soon and put me out of my misery.

 

***

 

At around half seven, the time having passed excruciatingly slowly, there came a shouting from my trunk. My heart lifting ever so slightly, I thrust open the lid and yanked the Professor out.

"Careful!" he said. "You're not supposed to shake paintings like that!"

"Sorry!" I answered, although I wasn't really. "But, please! Tell me you found something!"

There was a pause. Snape looked at me in a way that suggested he really didn't want to talk about it.

"...Yes, I found something."

My heart sunk hard and fast once again. "...What did you find?"

The Professor swallowed. "Well, I asked around and some said they had seen her walking toward the Headmaster's office but that she had not come back. So, I went to speak to Dumbledore..."

He trailed off.

"What did he say?" I asked, dreading but needing the answer.

"He said that Miss Dudgoen and the Dark Lord spoke..." Snape started. "Quite quietly so Dumbledore couldn't quite hear what they were speaking about... The Dark Lord asked her something... and she said 'no'."

He stopped. His constant pauses were really beginning to annoy me.

"Professor! What happened?" I asked, perhaps more angrily than I had expected.

Snape looked me straight in the eye, expression unreadable. "The Dark Lord... Murdered her."

I dropped him and he fell with a soft thump against the clothes in my trunk. For a moment I felt like I couldn't move, almost like I'd lost all control of my body. There was a long, thick silence before I shot up, pacing back and forth with hasty, panicked steps.

"Oh my God..." I whispered. "He killed her... he killed Stephanie... he  _killed_ her!" I almost couldn't believe the words that were coming out of my mouth. "He's... he's going to kill me, isn't he? He's going to kill me! Like he killed Stephanie! He's going to murder both of us! Oh my... Oh my God...!"

I could hardly breathe, my heart beating so hard I could barely hear anything. The idea that I was definitely going to die was the only thing I could possibly fathom at that moment. Time seemed to stand still and the fear that raged inside me was the only thing that existed.

"Miss Matthews, calm down!" Snape called from the trunk. I don't think he was able to see my panic, but he could hear. "Sit down for a moment, please! You don't want to cause a scene in front of the others!"

I gripped the bed post with shaking hands and took the Professor's advice. For ages I sat there until finally my heart rate slowed and my breathing returned to normal. My body still trembled with fear, but I could think more clearly and rationally again.

"Better?" Snape asked. I made an affirmative noise. "Good. Now, listen to me, you are not going to die, understand? Miss Dudgoen said 'no' to the Dark Lord's question. If you say 'yes' to whatever he has to ask, then you'll be fine... Assuming you're being called to his office for the same reason as Miss Dudgoen."

It made sense, of course it did. But I had to wonder why did Stephanie say no? Why did Stephanie Dudgoen - Miss Goody-Two-Shoes and incredibly obedient to any and all authority - say no to something the Dark Lord asked her? What question could be that objectionable?

"Miss Matthews, time is getting on," said Snape. "I suggest you get going."

"I... don't want to go..." I answered. "I can't go!"

"Miss Matthews, if you don't go you are most definitely dead!" the Professor snapped. "You must if you want any chance of surviving the ordeal."

Everything Professor Snape said made perfect sense. Going was the only logical thing to do, as much as my heart screamed at me to stay behind.

I got, unsteadily, to my feet and pulled on my shoes and a coat to combat the freezing hallways. My watch said that it was twenty minutes to eight so I shut the Professor in my trunk and hurried down to the common room.

"Des?"

Cora put a hand on my shoulder and I turned to face her. There was a pause.

"Are you going now?"

I swallowed and nodded. Suddenly, Cora threw her arms around me and hugged me tightly. It took all of my willpower to not bawl into her shoulder there and then. I hugged her back and she said,

"Please be careful..." She pulled away and smiled weakly. "And don't say anything stupid. I know what you're like."

A small laugh burst from my lips and I smile back at her. "I promise I won't."

With that, I went through the portrait hole and out into the silent corridors.

 

***

 

At exactly eight o'clock, the stone gargoyle began to move and Lucius Malfoy once again appeared to greet me.

"This way," was his 'hello'. I joined him on the steps and we made the agonising journey up to the wooden doors of the Headmaster's office. He pushed them open and, once again, I saw the horrifying image of the Dark Lord at his desk, fingers entwined in front of his mouth and red eyes unblinking.

"Ah, Miss Matthews," he said, forcing a joyless smile. "Do sit down."

I swallowed and then did as I was told, telling myself over and over that I had to be quiet and obedient. However, it was hard when I saw the man that murdered an innocent girl. All I wanted to do was hurt him. Badly.

"Now then," he started. "We've become quite close friends haven't we, Miss Matthews."

_Don't ever call me your friend again!_

"Yes, sir..."

"Despite your... flaws, you are an impressive girl. I believe you could be a valuable asset to my cause."

_He's going to ask me to join him, isn't he? No wonder Stephanie said no..._

"Believe me, you were not my first choice," he continued. "One of your friends - a Miss Stephanie Dudgoen - was my first. However she did not comply as easily as I thought she would... So I was sure to have her punished accordingly."

_You monster!_

"Anyway, I would like to offer you an opportunity." He got up and started to pace the room behind me. "However, before I do, let me just explain some things." 

I watched him as he moved to the window, looking out across the school grounds and the forbidden forest.

"There are those that seek to undo what I have accomplished here," he started. "But, my power is far too great for them to overthrow me, of course. However, I cannot help but worry that in however many years time I might... perish. Believe me, that is a long way off. But, if it does happen, I fear that with me no longer in the way, people might seize the opportunity to get rid of my weak Death Eaters and take what is most precious to me. Then I thought... What if there were another me... Just as powerful, just as intelligent and with the very same ideals. Well, as you and I both know, creating clones is impossible. So I considered one other way."

The Dark Lord turned and looked at me. Slowly, he sat back down and folded his hands in front of him.

"I'm sure you understand what I'm getting at," he said. I nodded but, honestly, I really wasn't sure at all.

He cleared his throat. "Miss Matthews, I have a proposal for you."

I took a deep breath and said, "What kind of proposal?"

The Dark Lord smirked.

"A marriage proposal."


End file.
